This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310058884.1 filed on Feb. 25, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more specifically, to a display method and an electronic device.
At present, computer vision technology has been rapidly developed and applied in various fields. For example, many applications need to acquire position, attitude and the like of a user by one or more sensors in the consumer electronics field; and a display position of display information to be displayed is determined by using the position, attitude and the like of the user.
However, in such application, the display position of the display information is generally determined in a single mode, regardless of a using state of the user. For example, if the user always determines the display position of the display information with high accuracy, it shall lead to a lot of computational overhead at each computation, so the user cannot bear the power consumption or time delay of the electronic device, resulting in poor user experience. If the user always determines the display position of the display information with low accuracy, it shall result in a greater error of the display position of the display information, which also affects the user experience.
It is thus desirable to provide a display method and an electronic device, which can select different modes according to the using state of the user to determine the display position of the display information, so as to improve the user experience.